


In which Rain ghoul meets the Era 1 ghouls

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: From my tumblr blog- a small collection of adventures of our bassist and those white robed ghouls





	In which Rain ghoul meets the Era 1 ghouls

“Are you sure we should be down here?” The water ghoul asked, eyes darting around the dimmly lit hall.

Dewdrop rolled his eyes as he looked to the cowarding bassist, he slapped his open palm on Rain’s shoulder.

“We’re allowed down here, we are ghouls after all.” The fire ghoul said, tugging the other along with him.

Rain whined lowly, firmly planting his feet on the cobblestone floor. Dewdrop turned his head and stared.

“Bu-but it’s the elder ghoul’s territory, the first Emeritus’ ghouls-”

“And? You’ve seen that man, if his ghouls are anything like him, they couldn’t even hurt a damn fly.”

The water ghoul stayed silent as a response, letting the two continue, not wanting to futher the conversation, further the noise.

Rain held tightly onto the tail of Dewdrops uniform as they continued on. The two stopped in their tracks when the sound of clicking echoed out. Dew glanced around, shrugging to Rain’s fearful expression.

“We really shouldnt be here.” Rain said.

“Rain for the last time, stop being such a pus-”

“You’re friend is right,” a somber voice said, “This is not a place to venture with such novice intentions.”

The water ghoul felt his heart leap into his throat as the figure came closer, he grasped for the fire ghoul’s hand.

“The fire ghoul and the water ghoul? Such an opposing forces coming together, pray, tell, why did you come down these halls?” The white cloaked ghoul asked, tilting his head as he looked to the two.

Dewdrop looked the elder ghoul up and down, swallowing dryly as he kept his ground.

“We’re just walking around, we are ghouls too, this place isnt exclusive.” Dewdrop said.

“Mmm, for you, you have been through the Emeritus era, however,” the taller ghoul began, circling around the two like a vulture, pausing as he looked to the water ghoul.

“But your friend here? Oh he’s new, young blood you know it’s dangerous for you down here~” The ghoul growled lightly, sharp claws trailing his throat.

Rain trilled loudly, eyes growing wide as he shook from fear, legs knocking together.

“Hey!” Dewdrop hissed, grabbing hold of the water ghoul, pulling him away from the other ghoul, “Back off and don’t touch him! C'mon Rain, .” The fire ghoul grumbled, confused when Rain did not move. He glanced down.

“Oh.” Dewdrop mouthed as he saw the pale puddle growing beneath the shaking ghoul.

The elder ghoul folded his arms over his chest as he laughed a cruel laugh as the water ghoul wet himself from his actions.

The fire ghoul glared at the other ghoul, in an instant, Dewdrop hoisted the ghoul up and quickly walked them both away.

“S-see?” Rain quietly said, scrubbing at his tear stained face once they were back on the main level, “We aren’t welcomed.”

Dewdrop rubbed the back of his neck as he shut the door. He looked to the water ghoul with sympathy, “Yeah, I see that now.” He said as he placed his hand on Rain’s back, guiding him back to their rooms, glaring to the door as they walked.

“C'mon, let’s get you cleaned up before tonights mass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dewdrop name idea frm: catacombsaint


End file.
